narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Transduction Technique
The Transduction Technique is the hiden technique of the Yumo Clan. It allows the user to turn matter into energy and vice versa. It is an incredibly versatile and, depending on how skilled the user is at performing it, makes for an extremely powerful defence and offense. It has gained notoriety as the signature technique of the Yumo Clan, a lesser known clan that lives in an underground lab of sorts. Usage The mechanics behind this seemingly elaborate technique are surpisingly simple. It uses the principal that all matter has bound up into it a massive amount of energy. The user is capable of releasing devastating blasts of pure energy towards their opponents. However, that is not all. Once the user has reached a certain level of prowess with the technique, they are capable of another powerful feat, namely, the transformation of energy into matter and into other forms of energy. As such it is capable of nullifying the effects of some ninjutsu that rely on energy to work. The energy the user creates is unique in nature, and was referred to by Yumo Clan members as pure energy. It takes the form of a black mass, not dissimilar from the substance that comprises a Truth-Seeking Ball. The main difference is that the energy forged and shaped by the Yumo Clan members is constantly swirling and flowing, to fill areas of "lower" energy. As such, this substance seems more like a liquid or a gas than a solid. Due to its fluid nature, this substance can have Shape Transformation much easily applied to it, and Yumo Clan members can forge it into a variety of shapes. When turning the energy back into matter, they require an extremely large amount of energy to create a small sliver of matter. Masters of this technique can seemingly create matter instantaneously and have a much larger choice of elements that they can create. Drawbacks Although this technique holds enormous power, it has several drawbacks, the most notable one being that this jutsu is limited to contact only. This drawback led to the common practice of turning the air in their mouth into energy and expelling it. Another drawback is that depending on the situation the user may find that they have particular problems to overcome. For example, if one turns the air in their lungs and mouth into energy then, unless they stop the attack, they will run out of air fairly quickly. The other and more dangerous drawback, is that the user uses up their own matter in order to perform some of the more difficult techniques. If they perform a technique without the right level of efficiency, it is possible for a user of this technique to literally disintegrate. The greatest example of this is when a user of this jutsu, for whatever reason, decides to turn all of their mass into energy, exploding with the force of 30 hydrogen bombs. If the user wants to avoid using some of their constituent matter, then they require another source of atoms to utilise their technique on.